


The sun always comes

by Shigai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Marauders' Era, R/S Games 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/pseuds/Shigai
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 10 - Team Remus - ARTSometimes it is too much, but there are always reasons to keep on going.





	The sun always comes

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Remus  
>  **Title:** The sun always comes  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** fluff  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes it is too much, but there are always reasons to keep on going.  
>  **Prompt:** #48 - Song: ["Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlyPfBrZr3s) (link to YouTube video)

 

 

 


End file.
